A Hero's Christmas
by TeamPlatypus
Summary: A 21part story where we see all major heroes tell about their christmassome in past, present, and future.  They are told in 1st person from the main character in the chapter.  It's kinda unrealistic but that's ok.  Please read and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello, hello, hello! What's happenin'?_ **

**This is the first section of "A Hero's Christmas" and it's the part where we hear little Hiro talk about his December with his family. This is a 21-part story, whether you like it or not! Haha! I'm kiddin'. If nobody reviews, then TA-DA! It'll be gone!**

_**So read and review! **_

_**Doesn't matter whether or not you say anything important. I mean, I don't care if you just say "great" or "boo" or a long essay or whatever! I just would like something to let me know you even FELT like clicking on the link here! ANYTHING!! Hahaha! I mean "hohoho!" **_

_**Sorry, I'm in the Christmas spirit! Though, I'm not too wild about FINALS! I'm freakin' out!**_

_**I still wrote this! I know it probably SUX, but "it don't matter to me" so to speak. Ummm…. One of these days I'll go and actually put UP the parts of the story, but just to let you know, the next section's gonna be Sylar for all you SYLAR FANS!!! Go YOU!! It'll be an attempt at a sinister sort of past leading up to why he's so…off… The one after Sylar will be Molly with her parents. Remember them? The frozen guy and the pinned-up lady from the first few eps? Yes, how Heroes has grown…. Though, this finale was very unimpressive… though, I found it HILARIOUS, did anyone else? I mean, I LOVED this part (not exact words):**_

………………………………………………………………

Mohinder: You have the exact same stand of virus as Nikki. You were injected by The Company…

**Sylar:** You mean…someone GAVE this to me?!

Maya walks in.

**Maya:** YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!

Sylar rolls his eyes, turns around, and BANG! He shoots her!

……………………………………………………………………

_**MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!! Wasn't that GREAT!!! I was like "I TOTALLY LOVE YOU NOW, SYLAR!!" at my TV! It was the best!**_

_**Of COURSE, Matt managed to TOTALLY make my sides split too. Just the whole scene where Matt and Nathan make it to The Company. I found it so funny when they were landing and even though Nathan was barely moving, Matt was all like "SLOW DOWN! SLOW DOWN!" As they landed, they stumble all over the place and Matt was all like "Let's never talk about that again!" That made me laugh….**_

_**Then, like TWO seconds later, Hiro walks out and yells "FLYING MAN!" and Matt looks at Hiro and says, "Who's he supposed to be?" LOL**_

_**Lastly, when Peter, Nathan, and Matt were in the safe and Peter blows the virus up and it soaks into his skin or whatever…Matt was, like, looking over his shoulder and he said something like "What the HELL'S going on here?" I was thinking the EXACT same thing!!! Teeheeheehee!**_

_**So sorry…. I'm so OUT OF IT today… I, like, got NO sleep. I can't! I listen to my music ALL the time! Don't ask… I'm a poor, reckless, lazy bum who writes cheap stories and does homework, especially for English, which is not my favourite subject, just cuz I hate my so-called teacher… I'm going to take Creative Writing instead of an English class next year… yes…yes…**_

_**Oh! You know what? I like Adam, and they could have made his part SO much cooler than what they did. They made the Adam-Peter thang like the Sylar-Mohinder thang, which, for Sendhill's information, does NOT work… Especially Sylar without a shirt on… (chills down spine) Nightmares….. So sorry fans o' Sylar. I'm definitely not, like, dissin' any characters. Let's face it, the fabulous originals ARE absolutely IRREPLACEABLE! I do like some season due characters too.**_

_**So, how do you like this story thus far? PLEASE tell me how it is!! I'm trying desperately to get some more comments… like, more than three, though I love you guys! And my one favorite! GO YOU!!! Hahaha!**_

_**Okee dokee! Please read and REVIEW!!!! Oh! I'll be all stoopid and put a disclaimer so nobody can take legal action! Oo!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or any sort of character. This is NOT an actual storyline nor is it very accurate, may I add. Christmas is not copyrighted if anyone was stupid and thought it was…. I don't know, I'm stupid for thinkin' THAT up…and writing this… obviously…. Well, hope you like it…**_

_**And yes, this is written in first person through the eyes of little Hiro!**_

_**love,**_

_**Blaro/TeamPlatypus/H.A.M.M. Fan (Hiro Adam Matt Monica fan)**_

* * *

**Part I: Hiro Nakamura **

"One kind word can warm three winter months." That's what my father would tell me especially when you had a cold heart.

The snow is quite white. The white frosting on top of the cherry blossom trees makes me smile.

"Hiro!" my sister called from the kitchen.

"Hiro, can you help me set out the plates for lunch?" Even though she is only eight years old, she has to make meals every day for my dad, herself, and me ever since my mom died. I don't mind setting up the table, seeing as how I wasn't doing anything except looking out the windows at the falling snow.

I pushed up my glasses, took out three plates, and set them on the table. It smelled really good in the room, so I couldn't help but ask, "What's for lunch?"

With an annoyed look on her face, she said "Sushi and egg rolls. Is that fine with you?"

I stared off, asking myself if that was okay. "…yeah. That's fine."

I shrugged my shoulders and walked out the kitchen door.

"Don't leave, Hiro! I'm _just_ serving it up! Tell father it's ready!" she requested.

So, I walked over to my dad, who had just arrived back from work, and said "Food's ready!"

…………………

We ate our food. It was quite good. It tasted like how mother used to make it. It made me smile, even though I smiled a lot. Just thinking about my mother makes me have this bittersweet taste in my mouth. I don't know, it truly depends on what I'm thinking about at the time.

My mind left the thought of my mother and went to the fact that I could go outside and play in the snow.

I went into my room to suit up for the cold. I put on my boots, then my big red coat, then my Takezo Kensai helmet, and completed myself with the plastic sword that looked like the authentic thing.

The snow fell like falling leaves from a tree.

I trudged outside and made some snowmen. I made them pretty tall—taller than me. I didn't give them much detail: just two eyes made from small rocks. Why bother? I was just going to knock them down anyways…

I held my sword up and chopped all twenty snowmen. After each one was beheaded, I'd rebuilt them again. This went on for about an hour when my sister decided to join me. She didn't find much interest in the things I liked to do, such as Takezo Kensai, playing ninja, and comic books. She was a lot more…sophisticated than I. She, I guess, had to skip part of her childhood because she had to take up the role of the mother.

For some reason, she had this ghostly look about her…just the way she smiled at me.

I proceeded to ask, "What's wrong?"

She didn't answer. Then she said "You know…mother…. how she died two winters ago?"

"Yes…" I found myself a little uneasy…just the fact that whenever she brought up our mother's death, she was never quite as disturbing as she was this time.

"I really hope nothing like that happens again…you know what I mean, Hiro?"

I let my sword go out of my grasp. It disappeared beyond the top layer of the snow.

"Don't even think about that. Nothing can ever tear our family apart… there will be no more losses… I'll be the hero of this family," he joked. I knew that wasn't what was bothering her… there was something else, but I found I was too frightened to know what it was… she was too frightened to say…

She smiled. "You're right. Because _you're_ going to save us _all_ one day, aren't you?"

"Yes! Yes I am! Just you wait and see!"

* * *

**_Boring, huh? Well, it will get more interesting…don't you worry… hahaha! Wooo! I am SO out of it!!_**

**_Love it? Hate it? REVIEW!!!! It's fun to review, isn't it? I find it fun….but that's just me! Weeheehee! Fun!_**

**_So, how do you like it? Want a plot synopsis for little ol' Sylar? Here:_**

**_Sylar, of about fourteen years of age, is living with his mother and his oh-so creepy father. This Christmas is not a very "joyful" one…It's not at all. Little ol' Sy sees red when confronting his dad multiple times that holiday break from school. Being only a teen, he doesn't know any better than to fall into an ominous hatred for his daddy-o and will take a step that can never be retraced._**

**_So? How goes it? I'll put it up by Monday, sound good? If you want, you can put it on an alerts list, and then you'll know the second I put it up!_**

**_Do you like my synopsizes (is that the plural of "synopsis"? Or is it "synopsi" or "synopsis'" or something else? Hmmmm….)? Do you like 'em?_**

**_Hehe!_**

**_Tell me what you think, love! Yes, I'm going British on you! I will for quite a while…all my life, 'cause I am from Great Britian…and Great it is! Okay, I wasn't BORN there… I wish I was… I'd take anywhere, as long as I'm not in the US… My grandpa was born there, and I'm 99.9 British and PROUD of it!! I'm going to England once I graduate…and I'm never comin' back to the US…._**

**_But you didn't need to know that! Haha! I'll put a lot of this on my bio page, since most of it IS bio-like._**

**_So, I shall get those stories and these chapters GOING! Meanwhile, check out my polls! Yes, polls! My friend BlackxRose19 showed me her poll, which, by the way, you should check out too. I thought polls will be fun… and forums too…_**

**_So, la-dee-dah…blah blah blah…_**

**_I'll talk to YOU soon!_**

**_With Love, Loves,_**

**_TeamPlatypus / Blaro / H.A.M.M. Fan_**


	2. Little Sylar

Hey! So, this is the second Chapter! It's Sylar's life, though his name is stated once… He's fourteen telling about his life one December that completely changes his life. Poor little crazed murderer! So, read and review, per favore! Grazie! 

_**I rated it M just so ya know there is usage of our colorful words! Teehee!**_

_**Okay! So, I hope you like it, and I'd appreciate a review! **_

………………__

**Part II: Sylar**

It was December sixth. I knew this date very well. My first day of winter break. I was only fourteen….

The smell of those holiday sugar cookies you can frost with cheap colored frosting fills the room. It smells quite good, but I'm not in the mood for them. Why? Well, my father's coming home from work; his helpless job that brought about fifteen dollars a week to the table. I mean, he could be paid a lot more than that, but we'll never know. In fact, I believe he is. He does always take those occasional trips to places like Las Vegas or New York, but he always makes that excuse, "It's a business trip! Don't _you_ want to have bread on the table?"

Indeed we do.

My mother seems a bit…_off_ sometimes. I mean "off" as in "she's not exactly _sane_." She most definitely is not. But only sometimes. See, she's completely obsessed with snow globes. Yes. Obsessed. Like a possessed addict in the midst of a noxious, staggering drug. Like a cold-blooded killer with fresh blood on their hands…

Yes, my mother's crazy, to sum it all up.

I know my mother tries to be the best mom she can be. And she is. It's my father that's the problem. It's he who works and makes the little money we have. It's he who bought this crappy apartment that depresses me. It's he who leaves us on his "business trips" when we need him the most. It's he who makes me numb with rage.

…………oOo…………

The tree is lit with shades of grey around the colored light. It's crooked towards the left. The few presents are around the tree, tied with bows of red. Our first Christmas tree.

It's the best thing I've ever seen even though it's definitely not like how you see Christmas in the movies or TV shows. It looks really expensive—it is. But, see, my mother asked me a while ago what I wanted for Christmas, and you know what I said? I said "An actual _Christmas_ tree, complete with lights and presents, and that little train that goes around the base…just for _us_!"

She's amazing…how she can do that for me…

The door opens and my father comes blowing in. My smile and happiness is murdered.

"I'm home!" he yells through the door. "Wha—" He pauses and looks at the tree. With a sense of anger or disappointment, he asks me "What? …_where_ did you get that? _How_ did you get that?!"

I shudder to answer, "Mom got it for me for Christmas." Then in a bitchy tone, I said, "And, what are _you_ going to do about it? Take it away like everything _else_ that makes me happy?"

"Wha—"

I interrupt him in an even more bitchy tone that will raise hell, "If you took away everything that I _detest_, then you'd be the _first_ one to disappear!"

The blood red leaves blew in from the gaping door, masking the face of the floor with scarlet.

His hand stings my face as it slaps against my cheek. He takes his other hand and seizes my throat sending me into shock.

His face got so close to mine; I could feel his body heat rage off of him.

"You _never_ talk to me in that tone again or you'll be kicked out of this _fucking_ house with nothing to your name!"

He lets me loose and I enter my room infuriated. I'm not going to say a word to him…trust me…. I wouldn't think of it…. I smile, sinfully.

…………oOo…………

A few weeks pass. It turns out to be Christmas Eve. I've been pretty quiet all month long, ever since my son-of-a-bitch father threatened me. I've been unusually quite, and my mother had noticed. Though she asked what happened to make me so quite, I just reply, "I'm just thinkin'…planning' actually…" Then she'd ask what I was planning and I'd tell her "You'll see…" She assumes it's a Christmas present I was planning for her. It _is_. It's for both of us.

Blizzards blow in and out as the "festive" day runs long. Finally, the night falls over our house, summoning the colorful lights around the town and the uneasy tree from out our apartment window.

I tell my mother that I'm "going to turn in" for the night. She respectively replied with the motherly "sleep well 'cause tomorrows Christmas, Gabriel honey," statement. My father just glared from over her shoulder.

I lie in bed until I hear the hush roar across the apartment. My parents are asleep. I know my father sleeps on the rickety couch because he doesn't want to have anything to do with my mother. It's a wonder how they where able to have me. Who knows? Maybe he hates my mom _because_ of me….

Just the thought of that rages me. I break the peace and whisper to myself with that same sinful, bitchy tone I use with my dad every time I talk to him, "I'm ready, are you,_ father_?"

I understand that my goodbye is obligatory after this.

I tear the covers that comfort me off my legs, revealing the small clocks in a pattern on my pajama pants. My feet press against the cold floor. My hand holds a kitchen utensil made of a rusty silver-plated cheap metal. I glide across the room in sync with the silence, approaching my father.

I stand and stare at his tight sleep. I hope he's having a good sleep, 'cause I know _I_ will after I'm threw with him. I'll have the last say in this relationship without saying a word.

With no time to waste, I move on to what I stayed up and waited to do…all…my…_life_…

I grip the faux stiletto and lodge it into his heart. Twist it. Deepen the wound. Yank it out. I wipe the blade on his shirt. I watch his wound pour blood out like a faucet with water. It pleases me. I look at the angelic smile on his face and whisper, "_Every_body wanted this…even _you_. This is the first time you've made me happy my whole life… thank you, daddy… I _loved_ this…" Laughing sinfully, I take in this new feeling:

I _love_ it.

I know what my calling is. "Murdering people," you ask? Hell yeah. It's all I ever wanted…just took a little bloodshed to realize it.

……………

_**Whatcha think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! You want more chapters? Fewer chapters? Just let me know! And check out my polls too!!!!!!**_

_**Did I portray Sylar to your liking? Should I not write so descriptive? Is that my problem? PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**_

_**My next chapter is about Molly and her parents. Yes yes, her parents! Oo! Remember when a lot of people thought Molly was Claire's sister? Hahahahahahahaha! It's so STUPID now that we know she isn't! Just thought I'd bring that up!**_

_**R&R!**_

_**Love ya, loves,**_

_**Blaro / TeamPlatypus / H.A.M.M. Fan (Hiro Adam Matt Monica fan)**_


End file.
